PonyTales
SuperWhyMovie's TV Spoof of "VeggieTales" Cast *Bob the Tomato - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Larry the Cucumber - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Junior Asparagus - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Mom Asparagus - Hova (The Ant Bully) *Dad Asparagus - Zoc (The Ant Bully) *Laura the Carrot - Penny (Bolt) *Lenny the Carrot - Russell (Up) *Jimmy & Jerry Gourds - Devon & Cornwall (Quest for Camelot) *Pa Grape - Edward (Thomas & Friends) *Mr. Lunt (Bad) - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Mr. Lunt (Good) - James (Thomas & Friends) *Mr. Nezzer (Bad) - Thrax (Osmosis Jones) *Mr. Nezzer (Good) - Gordon (Thomas & Friends) *Hope - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Scooter - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Jean Claude & Philippe Peas - Mowgli (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) & Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Madame Blueberry - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Petunia Rhubarb - Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) *Archibald Asparagus - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *LarryBoy - Fili-Second (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Episodes *PonyTales: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? (1993) *PonyTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! (1994) *PonyTales: Are You My Neighbor? (1995) *PonyTales: Rainbow Dash, Lucas Nickle and Pinkie Pie (1995) *PonyTales: Lucas and the Giant Hacker (1996) *PonyTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) *PonyTales: Fili-Second! And the Giovanni from Outer Space! (1997) *PonyTales: Rainbow and the Big Wall! (1997) *PonyTales: Madame Eilonwy (1998) *PonyTales: Fili-Second and the Rumor Queen (1999) *PonyTales: Queen Rainbow and the Ducky (2000) *PonyTales: Sheeta: The Girl Who Become Queen (2000) *PonyTales: Lucas the Kindly Viking (2001) *PonyTales: The Star of Christmas (2002) *PonyTales: The Ballad of Little Pinkie (2003) *PonyTales: An Easter Carol (2004) *PonyTales: A Snoodle's Tale (2004) *PonyTales: Sumo of the Opera (2004) *PonyTales: Pinkie and the Great Pie War (2005) *PonyTales: Minnesota Pinkie and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush (2005) *PonyTales: Lord of the Beans (2005) *PonyTales: Sheerluck Pinkie and the Golden Ruler (2006) *PonyTales: Fili-Second and the Bad Dazzle (2006) *PonyTales: Pinkie Pie: Tuba Warrior (2006) *PonyTales: Pinkie and the Big Exit (2007) *PonyTales: The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's (2007) *PonyTales: Rainbow and Pinkie's Big River Rescue (2008) *PonyTales: Edward and the Amazing Promise (2009) *PonyTales: Minnesota Pinkie and the Search for Noah's Umbrella (2009) *PonyTales: Hiccup: A Story of Joyful Giving (2009) *PonyTales: Lucas Nickle: The Little Boy That Woodn't (2010) *PonyTales: Sweetpea Irene: A Girl After God's Own Heart (2010) *PonyTales: It's a Meaningful Life (2010) *PonyTales: Twas The Night Before Easter (2011) *PonyTales: Penny and the Popstar (2011) *PonyTales: The Little Drummer Boy (2011) *PonyTales: Pinkie Good and Her Not-So-Merry Pony (2012) *PonyTales: The Penniless Princess (2012) *PonyTales: The League of Incredible Trains, Ponies and Humans (2012) *PonyTales: The Little House That Stood (2013) *PonyTales: MacPinkie and the Stinky Cheese Battle (2013) *PonyTales: Merry Pinkie and the True Light of Christmas (2013) *PonyTales: Trains, Ponies and Humans in Space: The Fennel Frontier (2014) *PonyTales: Human Night Fever (2014) *PonyTales: Beauty and the Hunchback (2014) *PonyTales: Pinkie's Ark (2015) Spinoffs *3-2-1 Animals! (2000-2003, 2007-2008) *Fili-Second: The Cartoon Adventures (2002-2003) *PonyTales in the House (2014-) Feature Films *Kuzco: A PonyTales Movie (2002) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A PonyTales Movie (2008) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:VeggieTales movie-spoofs Category:VeggieTales Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic